Tanz mit dem Tod
by ChiaraAdelina
Summary: Die Leiche einer jungen Frau wird im Park gefunden. Booth trifft eine alte Bekannte wieder.Vielleicht ein bisschen BB...Disclaimer: Bones und die dazugehörigen Charakter gehören nicht mir!
1. Prolog: ein Tango, nur für dich

Sie saß an einem Tisch im hinteren Teil des Raumes. In ihrem roten Kleid. Ganz allein. Nur die Musik spielte noch. Ansonsten war es still. Das gefiel ihr. Genau das was sie jetzt brauchte. Allein sein. Allein mit der Musik.

Sie musste nachdenken. Sich über so vieles klar werden.

_Was soll ich bloß tun? Ich kann es Vater nicht sagen. Nein. Er wäre fürchterlich wütend. Er würde sagen: Komm mir niemals wieder unter die Augen, Kind. Aber ich muss mit Charles reden. Ja. Ihm muss ich es zumindest sagen. Nein. Nicht alles. Das kann ich nicht machen. Aber ich muss mit jemandem reden. Vielleicht... was ist denn mit Adam? Nein. Er würde mich auch nicht verstehen. Adam bestimmt nicht. Er würde mich hassen. _

Niemand konnte sie verstehen. Es stimmte sie traurig, dass all die Menschen, die sie ihr Leben lang geschätzt hatte, sie nicht verstanden. Warum war sie bloß so anders als sie. Sie hatte niemandem mit dem sie noch reden konnte. Auch wenn Tony ihr immer zuhörte und behauptete zu wisse wie sie sich fühle.

_Was weiß Tony schon? Für ihn ist das alles viel einfacher. Er hat nicht so eine Familie. Nein. Nicht so eine. _

_Aber jetzt werde ich meiner den Rücken zukehren müssen. Ich muss es ihnen sagen. Gerade jetzt, wo Tony und ich..._

Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken

_Ist da jemand an der Tür? _

Komisch. Sie war sich ganz sicher gewesen, dass alle anderen schon gegangen waren. Ängstlich spähte sie durch die Dunkelheit und versuchte die schattenhafte Gestalt an der Tür besser zu erkennen.

_Wer kann das nur sein? _

Die Musik wirkte plötzlich schrill. Die sonstige Stille drückend. Sie begann zu frösteln und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, dass es schon spät sein musste. So spät und sie saß hier allein. Allein mit dem Fremden an der Tür.

Doch dann trat der Mann ins spärliche Licht, das durch die großen Fenster hereinfiel. Endlich konnte sie ihn erkennen. Sie beruhigte sich wieder.

"Was machst du noch hier?", fragte er sie verwundert.

"Das könnte ich dich ebenso gut fragen"

"Ja. Um ehrlich zu sein, fragte ich mich, wo du bleibst und da bin ich noch mal zurück gekommen."

"Oh, das tut mir leid." Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Aber auch wenn sie sich schuldig fühlte, nicht gleich nach hause gegangen zu sein, war sie wütend über seinen anklagenden Tonfall.

_Sonst sorgst du dich doch auch nicht um mich? Sonst bin ich dir doch auch herzlich egal._

"Ich war so in Gedanken, die Musik ist so schön und da habe ich wohl die zeit vergessen. Wie spät ist es denn?"

"Schon nach halb elf. Aber wo wir schon mal beide hier sind..." Er kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin.

"Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, Madame?"

Gerade begann ein neues Lied zu spielen. Ein Tango. Ihr Lieblingstanz.

_Auch das wird Tony nie verstehen. Ich liebe den Tango. Das wird er nie verstehen. Das Tanzen kann ich nicht für ihn aufgeben. Das würde ich niemals. Das ist der Grund, warum ich Vater nichts sagen kann. Ich will weiter tanzen._

Elegant erhob sie sich und reichte ihrem Partner die Hand.

"Okay, einen Tango. Nur für dich."

_Nein. Das stimmt nicht. Der Tanz ist nicht für dich. Er ist für mich. Der Tanz ist das einzige was ich noch mit dir teile. Früher ist das nicht so gewesen. Schade. Eigentlich schade. _

Er zählte ein und schon schritten sie gemeinsam über das Parkett. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihre Tanzschuhe nicht mehr trug. Sie hatte sie vorhin ausgezogen, weil ihr die Füße weh getan hatten.

Ohne Schuhe war sie einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als er. Während sie völlig in die Musik versunken war, blickte er von oben auf sie herab.

_Ein Tango, nur für mich? Nein. Mein Herz,_ _diesen Tanz lass uns dir widmen. Es wird dein letzter sein. _

Langsam rutschte ein kleiner Dolch aus seinem rechten Jackettärmel.

Erst bemerkte sie nichts. War arglos. War wie in Trance und hatte alles um sich herum vergessen.

Doch dann spürte sie plötzlich, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Seine Hand. Er hatte den Griff an ihrem Rücken gelockert. Nein. Er hatte die Hand sogar ganz weg genommen. Verwundert blickte sie zu ihm auf.

Er lächelte sie an. Lächelte und stieß ihr den Dolch in den Rücken.

Blut lief über seine Hand. Blut, so rot wie ihr Kleid.

Ihr lebloser Körper sank über seinen Arm. Ihr Mund war in leichter Überraschung geöffnet und ihre weit geöffneten Augen starrten ihn irritiert an, als würde sie jeden Moment fragen _Warum? Warum hast du das getan?_


	2. erstes Kapitel: sieben Jahre

sooo, das erste Kap stell ich auch ma gleich rein...

sagt mir ma bitte was ihr denkt!!! ganz lieb guck

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1. Kapitel **_Sieben Jahre_

_My love_

_Did you think I'd break down_

_And cry_

_This thing we had_

_it meant the world to me_

_Guess I was blind_

_It won't take much longer now_

_See, time makes me stronger_

"Seeley??" Booth, der zusammen mit Parker in einem Straßencafe saß, drehte sich verwundert um.

_Jenny?_

"Hey Seeley, hier bin ich. Man, dich hab ich aber lange nicht mehr gesehen."

_Ja, Jenny. Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen. Und ich muss sagen, du scheinst dich kaum verändert zu haben ._

"Hey. Hallo. Das ist ja ne Überraschung." Seine Stimme klang gepresst. Parker schaute irritiert zu ihm auf. Booth machte ein gequälte Gesicht. Und obwohl er es zu verstecken suchte, war ihm sein Unbehangen deutlich anzumerken. So hatte Parker seinen Vater noch nie gesehen.

"Das... es... Wie schön dich hier zu treffen, Jennifer."

Jennys Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Seeley, sag bloß du bist mir immer noch böse?! Ich dachte, du könntest mir verzeihen. Mit der zeit. Nach so vielen Jahren."

_Um genau zu sein sind es nur sieben Jahre. Sieben sind nicht viel, Jenny._

"Wie kannst du auch nur einen Moment denken, ich würde dir jemals verzeihen?!" Booth klang nun wütend, aber dennoch war eine Spur von Trauer in seiner Stimme. Es stimmte ihn traurig zu sehen, dass sie ihn immer noch faszinierte. Und er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er ihr schon damals verziehen hatte. Er hatte ihr nie böse sein können. Dazu hatte er sie zu sehr geliebt.

"Ach, komm schon. Du musst mir vergeben. Hier mit entschuldige ich mich offiziell bei dir. Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich Leid, Seeley. Ich weiß, ich habe dich damals sehr verletzt. Aber ich wollte es nicht. Ehrlich."

Mit einem mal war Booth die ganze Situation schrecklich peinlich. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Parker mit großen Augen immer abwechselnd seinen Vater und die ihm unbekannte Frau anstarrte.

"Ist schon gut, Jenny.", sagte Booth hastig. "Vielleicht sollten wir das ein andern Mal klären."

Sein Blick fiel wieder auf Parker.

"Parker, das hier", er deutete auf Jenny, "ist Jennifer. Sie ist eine alte Bekannte von mir. Und Jenny, das ist mein Sohn Parker."

Jenny lächelte Parker ein wenig überrascht an. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. _Wie konnte ich nur denken, er würde nie eine andre Frau finden? Natürlich, er ist ein gut aussehender Mann. Er muss doch noch jede Menge Freundinnen nach mir gehabt haben. Hast du wirklich gedacht, er würde ewig an dir hängen? Mein Gott, Jenny, du bist zu eingebildet. _

Unbewusst schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Booth sah sie fragend an.

"Ist schon gut." Ihr nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und sie lächelte wieder.

"Oh, da fällt mir etwas ein..." Sie wandte sich an Parker. "Ich muss gleich meinen Sohn Jeremy abholen. Er ist etwa so alt wie du. Was hältst du davon, Parker, wenn wir zu dritt in den Stadtwald gehen. Ich würde gern noch ein wenig mit deinem Vater plaudern. Und du könntest doch ein wenig mit Jeremy spielen. Na, was meinst du?"

Parker war sofort hellauf begeistert. "Au ja! Bitte, Daddy, lass uns in den Park gehen!"

"Okay, Parker. Wenn du es möchtest." Booth nickte Jenny zu.

_Sie hat es schon immer verstanden Menschen für ihre Pläne zu begeistern._

Wenig später trafen sie sich im Stadtwald St. Rodney wieder. Jeremy und Parker mochten sich auf anhieb und liefen schon bald gemeinsam über die Wiesen.

"Lauft aber bitte nicht zu weit weg!", rief Jenny leicht besorgt. Sie und Booth schlenderten nebeneinander den Parkweg entlang.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie. Booth betrachte Jennys profil von der Seite.

_Sie ist noch genau so hübsch wie vor sieben Jahren. _

Schließlich begann Jenny zögernd. "Um noch mal auf vorhin zurück zu kommen. Es..."

Booth unterbrach sie. "Es ist schon okay. Ich war einfach nur so überrumpelt. Entschuldige, dass ich so unhöflich war."

"Nein, es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht damit rechnen dürfen, dass du mich wie eine gute Freundin behandeln würdest."

"Sieh mal Jenny, wir haben uns so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich kenne dich überhaupt nicht mehr." _Ich kannte dich nie wirklich. Auch wenn ich das damals dachte. Ich kannte dich nie wirklich._

Gerade wollte Jenny antworten, als Jeremy angerannt kam.

Seine Hose wies Grasflecken auf und in seinen haaren hatten sich ein paar Blätter verfangen. Eigentlich wollte Jenny ihn zu recht weisen, weil er so schlampig herum lief, doch als ihr auffiel, wie verstört er aussah, hielt sie inne.

"Mami, Mami" Jeremys Stimme überschlug sich vor Aufregung. " Im Gebüsch liegt eine tote Leiche."

Jenny lachte. "Aber Schatz, Leichen sind doch immer tot. Deswegen heißen sie doch Lei..." Sie stockte. Erst jetzt hatte sie begriffen, was ihr Sohn da eigentlich gesagt hatte.

"Oh mein Gott, Jeremy. Was hast du gerade gesagt?"

"Eine Leiche." Die Stimme des Jungen klang nun fast quengelig. Er wollte seine Mutter am Arm hinter sich her ziehen, doch Jenny war wie versteinert.

"Warte mal, Jeremy." , schaltete sich Booth ein."Wo ist Parker?"

"Er ist bei der Leiche geblieben, damit sie nicht wegläuft."

"Wegläuft?" Jenny lachte hysterisch. "So was kann auch nur dir einfallen..."

Unsicheren Schrittes folgte sie Booth und Jeremy. Ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht mehr richtig gehorchen.

_Eine Leiche. _Es schüttelte sie am ganzen Körper.


End file.
